Aminohalosilanes are commercially important because of their chemical properties and potential use as film deposition precursors across a wide range of industries. The deposited films may be used, for example, as semiconductor dielectric materials and coatings, photovoltaic device coatings, refractory optical coatings and aerospace materials.
Synthesis of amino(halo)silanes has been achieved via aminolysis of halosilanes (J. Chem. Soc. 1952, pp. 2347-2349). This known synthetic method also produces ammonium halide salt byproducts.
A need remains for synthesis methods to produce iodoaminosilicon precursors that may be suitable, for example, for use in film deposition processes.